role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Sadler
Sadler (サドラー, Sadler) is a robotic serial killer monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Sadler is a tricky, smart, sneaky and cunning chap who loves his job as a hitman. He likes to get things done quickly, but will take as long as he needs to perform his profession as a hitman well. History Debut: Deathtrap! Attack of the Serpent and the Iron Man Sadler made his first appearance when he was disguised as a man in black and was spying on FlamingoMask as he walked aways in the streets of Yokohama. Sadler then followed him into the streets and then started an attack. It didn't take long for FlamingoMask to spot an area where a man in black and what appeared to be robotic gangsters were attacking some civilians. Down below, it appeared that the leader of the attack was the man in black, who also appears to be holding up a knife, commanding the robot gangsters. FlamingoMask then hopped into the battle, ordering the man in black and the robot gangsters to halt there attacks on the innocent. The man in black then took of his sunglasses and then turned around to face FlamingoMask; saying that he was expecting FlamingoMask to show up. FlamingoMask asked what was the man in black what was he talking about, only for the man in black to then reveal that he had organized the attack to gain his attention; a bright flash of light then appeared over the man in black until it faded away, revealing the man in black's true form; the robotic killer Sadler. Sadler then ordered his robot gangsters to attack and open fire at FlamingoMask, which they proceeded to do so. FlamingoMask flew out of the way in time though and then fired his light beam down at several Mecha-Mobsters, blowing some up. Sadler then fired a laser beam at FlamingoMask, missing the first time, but then hitting him the second time; causing FlamingoMask to fly down to the ground. As FlamingoMask landed down, more Mecha-Mobsters rushed to his area, and fired their laser guns at him. FlamingoMask then created a light shield to deflect the laser blasts back at the Mecha-Mobsters. Then suddenly a metal pipe came in, smashing against a Mecha-Mobster's face. Takeshi came in, laughing wildly while he beat the Mecha-Mobster's face with the pipe, before turning to Salder. Sadler was startled by Takeshi's presence at first, but then figured he could kill him as well. FlamingoMask then hurled his light shield at several Mecha-Mobsters, hitting many down. The fight then got trimmed down, the Mecha-Mobsters heading up to fight against Takeshi and Sadler leaping up to fight off FlamingoMask. Sadler fought hastily, taking out his umbrella gun and shooting it at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then frantically dodged away from the bullets. FlamingoMask retaliated by firing a light orb at Sadler's chest, sending him backwards a little. Sadler got back up and then unexpectedly then fired his a cannonball from his top hat. The cannonball missed FlamingoMask but ended up destroying a building behind him, creating an explosion to occur behind him. FlamingoMask was sent back by the blast. Sadler then fired another a cannonball from his top hat at FlamingoMask's area, creating another wide explosion. Meanwhile with Taksehi, he continued to fight off the Mecha-Mobsters, and then transformed into his Kamen Rider form; Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Ouja continued to wail on the Mecha-Mobsters, destroying them and laughing insanely. Back with FlamingoMask and Sadler, their fight was getting more and more intense; with Sadler slashing his knife at FlamingoMask some more. FlamingoMask retaliated by swinging his Wrecking Flail at Sadler's head, bring Sadler down. FlamingoMask then used his Flamingo Chop attack at Sadler. Sadler was hit badly by the attack and then used his umbrella gun at FlamingoMask. Kamen Ride Ouja was also hit by the rounds of the umbrella gun, but wasn't phased by it much, even reacting to it positively. FlamingoMask retaliated by firing a Light Orb at Sadler's chest, sending Sadler skidding back. Sadler then got on all fours and then fired his Top Hat Cannon once again, creating a wide explosion in front of both FlamingoMask and Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Ouja then cracked his knuckles, discarding his sword, before running directly at Sadler, laughing like a madman. Salder tried firing his Solution Beam at Kamen Rider Ouja, but it was no use, as Kamen Rider Ouja then leaped over the beam and then appeared over Sadler, grabbing him by the throat. Before the two could get any further though, FlamingoMask then leaped in and delivered his powerful Flamingo Kick attack at Sadler, and also Kamen Rider Ouja. Sadler was then sent flying all the ways to a beach, crashing down to the waters, defeating him. However, little did FlamingoMask know, Sadler was the least of his worries compared to Kamen Rider Ouja.... The Flamingo of Justice vs. The Warrior of the Forgotten Sadler appeared once again to wreak havoc at Kagoshima this time, but he was quickly stopped by FlamingoMask, who caught up with him and threw him against a tree. Sadler and FlamingoMask then chased each other, with FlamingoMask shooting light beams at him while Sadler ran fastly and kept dodging the beams. Their chase finally ended though once they both reached into an empty field where a big blast of red and purple energy shot them both, causing both of them to fall over the ground. While FlamingoMask began to investigate, Sadler then quietly crawled away, escaping for the time being. Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Sadler was one of the many assassin kaijin who appeared during Gevaudan's meeting with the other members of the Mecha Galgen Gang to discuss Gevaudan and Salamander's newest plan. Sadler suggested his plan which was simply to knife FlamingoMask in the back while he wasn't looking, to which Gevaudan quickly shot the idea down. It was then revealed that Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score. Sadler was also present to watch the live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii. After the end of the fight, Sadler and the other assassin kaijin were displeased with the results. Because of Garuma's fate, Gevaudan would then go on to warn them if they were all to fail too, they would suffer something far worse. Gevaudan then left, leaving Sadler and the other assassin kaijin to their own. Ash vs. Booker Sadler briefly appeared in the RP where he, Dangan, Barbe Q, Fudora and Geno-Bat were all on the prowl and attacked Commander Booker, attempting to kill him. Sadler used his human disguise to sneak up and ambush Booker, but Booker knew Sadler was up to no good. Booker kicked Sadler across a water fountain, causing Sadler to ditch his disguise and reveal his true form, then calling out the other assassin kainins to come out of hiding and to attack Booker. Sadler charged at Booker with his knife, to which Booker then grabbed Sadler and threw him at Dangan, followed up by firing a gun blast at Sadler's left knee, taking down Sadler for a bit. Sadler and the other assassin kaijin then got onto their motorcycles and then took off, heading elsewhere as their mission was not so successful here. Monster Assassin Squad Sadler along with Fudora, Geno-Bat, Barbe Q, and Dangan were later assigned to assist Bullets and Iron Jack to assault FlamingoMask and the Units at Ishinomaki. Before FlamingoMask and the Units could do any searching for the three missing Units, the Mecha Gang had arrived (specifically, Bullets, Iron Jack, Dangan, Geno-Bat, Sadler, Fudora and Barbe Q) on their motorcycles to hunt down FlamingoMask. Bullets menaced the group for a bit, before then a crossbow bolt nicks at Bullet's horns, then followed up by black dust entering the scene. The rest of the assassin kaijins get up and slowly advance towards FlamingoMask and the Units. FlamingoMask and the Units slowly advances towards as well. Then, out from the shadows, FoxMask appeared, intimidating the Mecha Gang. Following Fudaro's quick defeat, Sadler then jumped in and fired his Venom Beam at FlamingoMask, causing FlamingoMask to roll over. Just as Sadler rushed at FlamingoMask with his knife, FlamingoMask then swung his Wrecking Flail at Sadler's face, striking him down quickly. FlamingoMask then used Flamingo Barrage against him, to which Sadler then retaliated by firing his Top Hat Cannon against FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask barely avided the blasts and got caught up in the blasts, causing him to roll over. Sadler then got out his Umbrella Gun and began firing it at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then flew up out of the way, then swooping down and performing Flamingo Punch against Sadler, hitting Salder down and defeating him. With only Bullets, Iron Jack and Barbe Q left, the three villains left, with Geno-Bat, Dangan, Fudora and Sadler then retreating as well. Boo! A Clip Show (Happy Halloween) Sadler was one of the many of the Mecha Galgen Gang's monsters that was seen partying at the Mecha Galgen Gang's HQ's Halloween party. During a knife game, he remembered his encounter with FlamingoMask, stating that he almost had him up until a certain Kamen Rider came in. Following the end of hearing everyone's stories of their encounters with FlamingoMask, Sadler continued to party the night away for Halloween. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 2: From the Flames of the Phoenix Sadler made a brief cameo in the RP where he and the other Mecha Galgen Gang's monsters dispatched there went traveling through the Serengeti to hunt FlamingoMask down. Specifically, he and Fudora acted as scouts/spies and reported back to Gevaudan on where FlamingoMask's current location was. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 3: The Mystical Six Birds Sadler and Fudora then soon ambushed FlamingoMask to where a few bolts then explode near him, causing FlamingoMask to dash. Out from the shadows came out Fudora, raising up his sickle and tackling FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then kicked him aside and then chanted the words and transformed into Phoenix FlamingoMask. He then conjured up some fire energy and blasted them down to Fudora, to which Fudora barely dodged. Sadler then also popped up as well, throwing some knives at him from a perfect angle. Phoenix FlamingoMask then fired some more fireballs at the two, sending up flames around them. Fudora and Sadler did their best to put out the flames, but figured out they couldn't, so they then ran off, retreating for now. FlamingoMask then changed back into his normal mode and then walked off. Sadler and Fudora then contacted the rest of Gevaudan's forces over to hunt down FlamingoMask, as this time they had found him for reals. Sadler then reappeared near the climax of the RP where he along with Fudora teamed up to attack FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then changed into his Phoenix FlamingoMask form and fought them off. Sadler hurled his knives, Top Hat Cannon and sprayed acid at Phoenix FlamingoMask, doing some damage against him, but soon Phoenix FlamingoMask then used Phoenix Fire against both him and Fudora, burning them and destroying him (Sadler), along with Fudora. Abilities & Arsenal Sadler= * Knife: '''Sadler's favorite weapon of use, his trusty knife that he can use to hack and slash at his foes with. It's surprisingly strong enough to withstand against a flail and is can even slice through the hardest of metals. * '''Throwing Knives: Sadler also has a bunch of smaller knives that he can conjure up and use as throwing knives at his opponents. He appears to have an endless supply of them. * Acid:'''Sadler can shoot out a acidic beam from his fingertips. * '''Wrist Chains: Sadler can summon out chains from both of his arms for combat or to grapple aways. * Human Form: '''Sadler can take on a human form at will for a disguise. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: Sadler can jump up to high lengths. * Piloting Skills: Sadler is a good pilot and can drive jets with ease. * Jet: Sadler has his own jet that he can use to travel with and fly place to place. In his arsenal he can also use; ** Missiles: Sadler's jet can shoot out missiles at his targets that he can use to blow up or shoot at his foes from down below. ** Neutron Bomb: Sadler's jet can also drop down a powerful neutron bomb that is capable of vaporizing everything from a few miles away. However, there is only one of these bombs at a time and can only be used sparingly and can also effect himself he is not too careful, so this bomb is not used much. * Umbrella Gun: '''Sadler is armed with an umbrella that appears to look like a regular umbrella at first glance but is actually a gun designed to resemble one. It can shoot put fast and powerful bullets. * '''Top Hat Cannon: '''Sadler's most powerful weapon, his top hat that he can shoot cannonballs out from. |-|Human Form= * '''Stealth Tactics: In his human form, Sadler is very stealthy, being able to slip in and out of areas undetected. * Enhanced Durability: In his human form, Sadler has enhanced durability, being able to survive many gunshots and bullets shot against him, as he is truly metal underneath. * Transformation: Sadler can transform into his true form or back into his human disguise at will. Trivia * Sadler is Gallibon the Destroyer's second Condorman character, coming after Dangan. * Originally Sadler was set to be the main villain of his own mini-arc, but this was dropped. * He is the first of Gevaudan's hitmen kaijin to take on a human form on-screen. * He is so far also the first assassin kaijin to fight FlamingoMask twice, not counting the leaders of the Mecha Gang (Gevaudan, Bullets and Iron Jack) themselves. ** Interestingly enough, both times he served as a starter villain for the first parts of his respective RPs, whereas after his defeat a more major villain would then appear. * He is also the second most appearing of the Mecha Gang's assassin kaijn, having so far a total of five appearances. Salamander is the first, having a total of eight appearances so far. * His name is also translated as "Sadora". * According to the Condorman website, he is mean't to represent sadism. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Assassin Category:Criminals Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Minor Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Robots Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased